


Thirty-Nine (March Edition)

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning thirty-nine is not sufficient reason to escape the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Nine (March Edition)

**1999**

“H-Hi,” a timid voice came from the door, and Moony's ears twitched, no longer used to hearing its owner sound so hesitant. “I-I'll be gone again soon, but I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Moony got to his feet and ambled over to his visitor at the threshold, movement agile enough to show he was fine, slow enough not to scare the young wizard. The man-boy smelled nervous, not frightened, and Moony wanted to keep it that way almost more than anything.

Neville's hands lost their shivers as he bent down to stroke the wolf's mane. “I take it you're feeling all right then?” He huffed a laugh when Moony yipped quietly and proceeded to lick his hands. “All right, that's good then. Very good. Do you want me to stay for a bit before I pop back over to tell him?”

Moony gave the earthy-tasting fingers one last lick before he butted his head against Neville's right leg, shoving him in the direction of the entrance. The boy-cub called Teddy was fine for the evening, being fussed over and fed way too many sweets by Prongs' cub and his friends. But Severus could do without unnecessary stress, unable to Apparate and confined to the Malfoy estate as he still was.

Besides, this Wolfsbane potion with the aconite Neville had grown for him made him feel better than he had in – well, years. It was well worth it to celebrate his birthday a few days late.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> The lunar calendar does not support the existence of this mini-ficlet. Maybe the Muggles have simply been getting it wrong?


End file.
